Homecoming
by CharmURAngel
Summary: FU. The year is 2037 it's time for the McKinley High School 100th Anniversary. Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Klani, Tike, Pizie, Abrams and Rutherford there will be a catch-up chapter for each couples before the reunion chapter. Some smut. Friendship feature Sugory, Wade, David and Sabastin, Joe, Jake and Marley.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FT Cha 1;Evans

1 of 8

31 January 2037

Sam loved Saturday morning breakfast he felt Mercedes naked back press ageist his chest , but it was the fall of her beautiful round ass rubbing him that had at attention. But he crave his breakfast first , so he began placing small kisses down Mercedes back before moving her onto her back. Then he parted her legs to give himself enough room as he kiss and lick his way up her legs he felt her waking that's when he put his mouth on her core.

Mercedes had felt the familiar touch of her husband at first she thought she was still dreaming , but when she open her eyes and saw the lust filled eyes of Sam starring back at her before his mouth started making love to her pussy. "Oh Sam don't stop"

Sam heard Mercedes speak and for a monotone thought his wife must have forgotten how much he loved his breakfast in bed , but that was fine because she leave this bed today he was going to make damn sure she wouldn't forget again. "Hmmmm, Oh Sam yes right..." 

"Mama milk," Tirion said into the baby monitor "Mama milk plzz"  
"No, no, no" Mercedes said in frustration  
"Every time Mercy every time it like she has a six sense about when we have sex." Sam said moving from between Mercedes legs  
"Sam she doesn't do it on purpose, she's just hungry" Mercedes said getting off the bed and put on a nursery nightie  
"Mama I up milk plzz," Tirion said  
"While Mercy I'm in dire need here to if you haven't notice," Sam said pointing to his erection Mercedes look down at Sam and bit her lower lip.  
"Mama milk preddie plzz," Tirion said  
"Sam you aren't the only one in need," Mercedes said before unlocking the door and walking out of their bedroom. Sam walk into the bathroom for another cold shower.

"Good morning Ti are you ready to potty" Mercedes said entering Tirion room that was next to their bedroom  
"Morn Mama I hungry"  
"Potty first Ti"  
"Potty first, milk"  
"Yes, Ti potty first and then you can have some milk"  
"Potty Mama"

Mercedes help Tirion out of her crib to the bathroom the 20 month old was during better with potty training then, transitioning from breast feeding to regular milk. Mercedes and Sam love each and every one of their children even their surprises , but times like these put a strain on their marriage.

After graduating WMHS they were both accepted to UCLA Mercedes studying Dentistry and Music, Sam studying Design Media Arts and Disability Studies. They were living together for four years before Sam sold his first comic to Marvel his first major purchase was an engagement ring. They were married on August 3, 2019 just before Mercedes first Album was released.

Their oldest Aurora was planned after they had just bought their farm in Boonville, California, where they built their dream home and started their horse rescue ranch that was sixteen years ago today. Mercedes was now award winning singer, songwriter, and actress. Sam was a comic book writer, editor, publisher, media producer, actor, voice actor and co-president and chairman of ND Comics.

After two years of touring Mercedes was ready to start the family they had always talked about on January 19, 2022 Aurora "Coco" Marie Evans was born now at 15 years old the young fashionista who knew more about material and patterns then Acidic and Basic Anhydrides for Cemetery class. Aurora has always been the authoritarian and feels power is her right, tries to parent her younger siblings in everything they do. She is strong, outgoing and very vocal.

Then came their first surprise born on January 15, 2023 Selina "Lina" Diana Evans a family secret was that both Aurora and Lina were concise at the MTV Awards. The 14 year old wants to please everyone, and constantly seeks approval. She's never fought her big sister for telling her what to do; she just goes with the flow. She's bashful and shy and does not like to be put on the spot. Lina spends more time writing short stories and poems then texting her friends.

Touring with one baby and another on the way was another time that put a strain on their marriage. Mercedes and Sam both knew they need to regroup and go home. A phone call from Shelby Corcoran change everything they ended up spending the next 4 years in NYC where Mercedes started in the New Broadway Musical "Lyn Me Your Voice" she was the fifth WMHS annuli to win a Tony. Sam produce a cartoon versus of his comic "Any Pitch" that was based on the girls of Glee Club gaining alien powers. Everyone loved their charters names and powers except for Kitty, Marley and Sugar whom charters were toddlers.

Their only son Lindon Nathanael Evans was born on February 23, 2028 when they finely move into their Boonville home. He love nature, the natural world, the ocean, the ranch, and was their most musical talented child he could play any instrument and had falsetto vocal range. He would tell anyone that ask he wanted to be Dr. Dolittle when he gets older a singing veterinarian.

Their youngest was another surprise after releasing her tenth album and going on a 18 month world tour Sam surprise Mercedes by showing up on their 16th Wedding Anniversary. She finish the tour six months pregnant then on May 1, 2035 Tirion "Ti" Mahalia Evans was born. Ti is very bright and outgoing, but a bit of a princess who love to have tea parties and act out stories her big sister Lina wrote for her.

After his cold shower Sam went downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast for his family their housekeeper Ms. Towanda had weekends off.  
"What are we cooking this morning Daddy," Salina said giving Sam a kiss on the cheek  
"Silver dollar pancakes, turkey links, egg whites and a fruit salad made with Strawberries, Blueberries and Bananas" Sam answered  
"I'll fix the egg whites," Salina said  
"Morning Daddy, Lina need any more help," Aurora said entering the kitchen with Tirion on her hip  
"Morn Daddy kissy" Tirion said Sam gave her , and Aurora a kiss "Kissy Lina" Salina gave a kiss as well.  
"Morning Princess, Coco can you make the fruit salad, I set the ingredients on the island" Sam said as Aurora set Tirion up in her high chair with her learning pad

Once breakfast was done and eaten everyone went their separate ways. "Beep Beep"

"That Timber and her sisters were going shopping," Aurora said drying off washing the last dish  
"Alright you have your phones, per cards and …" Mercedes ask  
"Twenty dollars in cash" Everyone finish  
"Yes Mama we have everything," Aurora said  
"And we know not to leave the group we'll be safe Mama" Selina said as they gave hugs and kisses to everyone before leaving

Fifteen minutes after the girls left the doorbell rang Sam left Lindon in the game room to answer it "Hey Jordan wants going on" Sam said to their Ranch Foreman  
"Hey Sam just came to pick up Lindon so he can see the new horses the Snugs Family brought."  
"You are," Sam said in shock  
"I'm I early?" Jordan ask  
"Your only a little early Jordan but that alright," Mercedes said coming down the steps with Tirion on her right hip dress with her jacket and backpack on. In her left hand Lindon jacket and backpack. "Sam can you go get Lindon"  
"Hey Lindon Mr. Jordan here to take you to see the Snugs new horses," Sam said  
"Okay Dad I'll see you later this afternoon and we can finish our game," Lindon said saving the game he was playing with Sam  
"Lindon did you know you were going with Mr. Jordan today"  
"Yeah Mama told me yesterday before she drop me off at school"  
"Oh okay"

When they enter the foyer they see Daphne Johansson has joined Mercedes, Jordan and Tirion. "Hello Sam and Lindon, Sam I was just telling Mercedes I saw the perfect dress for her to ware to your High School Anniversary" Daphne said  
"Man I still can't believe your school is a 100 years old," Jordan said  
"We can't either, so Daphne I have everything for Ti in her backpack including a change of clothes. Lindon I put a snack in your bag Jordan their enough in their for the both of you so no junk food" Mercedes said  
"But Mama what if…," Lindon said  
"If Mrs. Snugs offer you some sticky bun you can have one but only one Lindon" Mercedes said before he could finish  
"Yes! Okay Mama bye Daddy, Ti have a good day Ms. Daphne" Lindon said giving hugs and kisses Jordan said "Goodbye"  
"We should be going to," Daphne said looking at her watch

"Okay bye Ti be a good girl for Ms. Daphne"  
"I all good Mama" Tirion said smiling  
"Yes you are Ti, and Daddy loves you" Sam said  
"Love you Daddy, love you Mama" Tirion giving hugs and kisses

"While be back bye 3 guys bye" Daphne said leaving out the door

"So where is Ti going" Sam ask locking the door behind them

"On a playdate with Daphne and Liza kids" Mercedes answered

"And you had this all planed"

"Yep like I said this morning Sam you aren't the only one in need" Mercedes said walking away from to the staircase "Sam" Mercedes called to get his attention back on her. When Sam look up Mercedes let the sun dress she was wearing fall to the floor to revile the ivory lingerie she had underneath.

Sam wasted no time getting them into the bedroom and naked he love the outfit but his needs were more important at the moment. He love her dark skin it was smooth and lovely he very gently dipped his finger inside her. He could fell an abundant juices coat his fingers with them and began to smear the juices around her clit. Mercedes made a sharp intake of breath and squirmed a little.

Then Sam put two fingers on either side of her clit, and began to move them to and fro, up and down. While I was doing this, he gave her deep kisses. He traced the outlines of her outer lips with his tongue, and then slowly plunged it inside her. Her hands moved restlessly on his head, and then gripped hair urgently as his tongue began to gravitate toward her clit. He gently swirled my tongue around it, and then he delicately enclosed her clit with my mouth, sucking gently at first, and then passionately.

Mercedes cried out, "Yes Sam" and then her thighs clamped around his ears as her body spasm. Sam slid up and entered her, she spread her legs telling him to fuck her , and that's exactly what he did. Mercedes wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Sam. He began pushing slowly but steadily then he speeded up when they found their rhyme together.

The contraction of her pussy sent him over the edge , and they ended up coming together as they had one of the best orgasms of their life. Sam kept a slow speed, which makes the coming feel better and last longer. In this case, it was an extreme high a perfect way to top off the hottest experience in well over 8 months.

Their eyes contact continued Sam breathed very heavily , and Mercedes was sore in all the right places.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FT Cha 2; Lopez-Pierce 2 of 8

4th February 2037

Santana was having a hard time trying to figure out want to get Brittany for 22nd Wedding Anniversary and Valentine's Day. They weren't planning on getting married so early, but then Santana Tío Abuelo Francisco lawyers contacted her, Brittany, Quinn and Frannie. Francisco wanted to see them in his Nova Scotia, Canada home. They hadn't seen him since the Unholy Trinity turned 14 when he move to Canada permanently.

OOOOOOOOO

When they arrive at the house they were shock to discover that he living on a 40 acre estate that had not one house but two. The first house was the guesthouse 4 bedroom with 2 bathroom. The main house was 5 bedroom with 6 ½ bathroom. They couldn't wait to hear what he had to say once they were all seated in the den with him, two men and two woman all dress in business suits.

"I know you girls are wondering why I called you here. But let's get the interdiction done first shell we" Tío Francisco said he look smaller and more frugal now than he ever had when they were younger.

"Hello I'm Dove Brinkley your uncle Personal Assistants" The red head woman said

"Hello I'm Juliette Coxswain your uncle Financial Advisor" the sandy hair blonde said

"Hello again ladies I'm glad you could join us I'm Ryan Orr your uncle attorney" The taller man said

"Hello, I'm Grant Royce your uncle business manager" the shorter man said

"The reason I called is because I'm dying and it time to get my house in order" Francisco said with a sad look in his eyes "but ok with that because I'll be join my husband. Yes, girls I'm gay and we knew you girls were gay to before you were outed Santina"

"Who is we" Frannie ask

"Look at any of pictures around you and Quinn will see him" Francisco stated

"Cousin Collin," Quinn said looking at a picture of a younger Collin and Francisco on the beach.

"Yes Quinn, Collin and I were together for 27 years before he was killed by a drunk driver this past New Years. We made a choice when you girls were younger. To make you our heirs, but we assume you all would be older when you inherit that's why we made up the rule. Life has a way of making different choices for us thought." Francisco stopped to catch his breath and a spit of water before continuing "First of all we made deposits at two cryobanks so when the time comes you younger girls can have children. Second you will each receive 3 million dollars once I die along with a propriety for each of you to live. Fourth there are business investments you need to learn about. Why you may ask because you all will have a seat on these boards, but don't worry Dove, Juliette, Ryan and Grant will help you. Fifth is the rule and it's the most important in order to inherit you must be married. I'm just sorry I won't be able to see you younger girls get married. Frannie Collin said you made a beautiful bride" Francisco said with tears in his eyes

"Who said you couldn't see us get married," Britt said. Two weeks after the meeting Santana and Brittany were married on 14th of February 2015. Weeks later on 7th of March 2015 Quinn and Rachel were married. Tío Francisco dead on 10th of March 2015 a day after all the paper work was finalized. Frannie inherited the house in Nova Scotia, Santana the house in Lisbon, Portugal, Quinn the house in Sidney, Australia, and Brittany the house in London, England.

OOOOOOOOO

A lot has changed since that day. Now they had the money to pay for school they quit their jobs. San was able to take more classes day and night she graduated from NYU with a M.A. in Latin American and Caribbean Studies with a J.D. in Law and Recorded Music B.F.A. She was now an award winning singer-songwriter, author, actress, writer, film producer and director. Additional she a talent agent, board member and lawyer for Leads S Agencies.

Brittany who shock everyone after graduating by going to Cornell. She graduating with Ph.D. in Mathematics and Dance. Now she an award winning film director, producer, dancer, actress, and choreographer. Also, the first WMHS annuli to win an Emmy. It was Brittany idea to name their children after the place they were born. They had decided to have a baby every two years first Santana then Brittany.

On 5th of January 2019, London Amelia Lopez-Pierce was born. Santana had followed Brittany over to England while she working in the West End show "Dockson" as a choreographer. London is assertive, outspoken, athletic and a natural born leader. She just won a Gold Medal for USA at the 2036 Olympic in Volleyball. She was one of three high school players selected to play on the national team. She planning to go to USC when she graduates in June.

On 18th of September 2021, Sidney Sofia Lopez-Pierce was born. It was now Brittany turn to follow Santana to Australia where she was filming "Mariano" where she started as Rita Mariano. Sidney is creative, clever, curious, and theoretical. She the captain of the Debate Team, BPA (Business Professionals of America), GEMS (Girls in Engineering, Math and Science) KEY CLUB, Math Team. Also, an activist member of GSA (Gay Straight Alliance). She made Santana feel like she was rising the political verse of Rachel Berry.

On 24th of March 2023, Dallas Gabriella Lopez-Pierce was born. Dallas was given the nickname "Stormy" because she was born during the worst ice storm to hit the Midwest. They had ended up getting stuck in Dallas, Michigan for two days. Santana water broke they were just supposed to be stopping in Ohio to visit family when the storm hit they never made it to Ohio. Dallas is a dancer first and foremost all their children had a natural grace to them but, Dallas didn't walk into a room she glided. She also warmhearted, popular, conscientious and independent.

It was Brittany turn to get pregnant, but she was given the chance to star in the Broadway revival of "Chorus Line" along with Mike. They decided to let Santana go again the doctor said she was in good health. On 30th of December 2024 Brooklyn Alma Lopez-Pierce was born three months early. They were all scared she wouldn't make it both the Lopez and Pierce families came to the hospital.

When they wheeled Santana to the NICU Santana Abuela was already inside she had hanged two of her special Rosary's made from real roses on the head and foot of the incubator along with a Patron St. Jude Pendant on the right and Patron St. Nicholas Pendant on the left. "Don't worry Niña Muñequita is going to make it she has the Lopez stubbornness." Alma said it was the first time they spoken to each other in 11 years

Alma was correct Brooklyn had pulled throw, but she did have one major health issue. Because her lungs were underdeveloped they use too much aggressive treatment which scared her vocal cords making her mute for life. That didn't stop Brooklyn though she a musical child prodigy already performed for presidents, kings, queens and other foreign dignitaries. She is ambitious, determined, courageous, accepts what's given then changes it if she can, and she could also be as stubborn as a mule.

After Brittany was finish with the show, and won her Tony, she was ready to start the next chapter in life. Mike had wanted to open a boarding school for the arts grades 6-12 that would serve a mix population. He ask Brittany did she want to join him and Matt in partnership. They end up packing their bags and moving to LA the transition was easier on the kids thanks to Alma help who move in with after Brooklyn was born.

Then they were bless with the twins born on the 3rd of June 2031 California "Cali" Olivia and Anglo Ovidio Lopez-Pierce. California is ambitious by nature, thrives on competition and public accolades. Anglo is spontaneous, curious, enthusiastic multi-taskers with lots of energy. They both had inherit Brittany adrenaline, adventure and hands-on fun. They are very physical kids this is why they are taking dance lessons twice a week, sports twice a week, and music lesson twice a week if they miss a day you would be up all night with them.

Their youngest Francisco "Teddy" Teodoro Lopez-Pierce was born on 4th of July 2036 8 months after Alma had dead. It was a sad time in the Lopez-Pierce house, they were already built the new school in San Francisco. Brittany and Santana had made the choice to be the new deans and move their family the LA house just had to many memory's. Francisco was born on want would've been Collin 70th birthday. He is easygoing, adaptable and sociable.

OOOOOOOOO

When Santana came home the housekeeper Mrs. Timber informed her everyone was out expected Brittany and Francisco. When she went upstairs she saw Brittany in the nursery trying to put Francisco down for a nap. She went to the bedroom to take a shower.

Brittany heard the shower running when she enter her room and decide to surprise her wife. Santana felt a hand on her left shoulder and a second hand fondling her right breast from behind and then a gentle kiss on her right shoulder.

"Hmm Britt" San

"I miss at lunch Sannie"

"I know baby I was stuck on the phone with the school board"

"Don't worry they will approve our new fashion program and our list to offer college degrees while in high school," Brittany said. They had opted to add a college year to their schools now the kids graduated with a high school diploma and Associate of Arts Degrees from Accounting to Religion. "Now hurry up I have a surprise downstairs for you." Brittany said before kissing Santana

Once downstairs Brittany lead a blindfolded Santana to her dance studio when she remove it Santana couldn't believe her eyes. It was their table from "Breadsticks".

"We are having Antipasto Platter, Mushroom and Spinach Lasagna, Tricolore Salad With Parmesan, Olive Oil Cake With Vanilla Oranges. And of chore Breadsticks" Brittany said helping Santana to her seat

"What _ But how_ when" Was all Santana could get out

"Well how is our moms they called and told me Breadstick was being remodeled. So I got the owners phone number called them up, and they remembered us. The owner changer me $2,000 dollars, but that was for all the meals we skip out on and lied about. I had Henley and Georgie set it today I was going to save it for our Anniversary, but I couldn't wait. Surprise Sannie Happy Early Anniversary do you like it" Brittany ask

"No, Britt-Britt I don't like, I love it this is the best anniversary gift ever" Santana said before planting a big kiss on Brittany


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FT Cha 3; Berry-Fabray 3 of 8

7 March 2037

Rachel was the first one up as usual after her morning workout, she feed Reese, took a shower and got dress for rehearsal. Then she woke up Quinn first before going to wake the kids for school and starting breakfast. She remembered when Quinn ask to marry her at first she was flabbergasted they had just started dating after Mr. Schuester's wedding. But once she expelled about cousin Collin and Tío Francisco she said yes.

Quinn was now fully awake , and as part of her morning routine she said her thanks to Collin and Francisco for the life she had now. After the first meeting, they found out about the full extinct of Loray Enterprise it is a privately held multinational conglomerate that employed approximately 120,000 and had estimated sales of $17.5 billion yearly. With the guidance of Dove, Juliette, Ryan and Grant they all knew how to run the company. Now Frannie and her family lives in Nova Scotia where she oversees the daily business. They all have a monthly meeting with the CEO's of the companies they run.

OOOOOOOOO

The summer before their senior year brought another change in both their life. Matt had asked Quinn to star in his senior film project "Silent Bonds" it was pickup by independent film festivals where it received favorable reviews, with many critics praising the cast, especial Quinn who was offered jobs in Hollywood. She turned them all down and graduated from YALE with her MA in English Language and Literature and BA in Ethics, Politics, and Economics.

Rachel was offered the starring role in an off Broadway musical "Modern Millie" a updated version of Thoroughly Modern Millie. Once it move to Broadway she drop out of school. After three years of doing the show and winning a Tony she decided to broaden her skills. First in a guest starring role in TV drama "My New Realty" appearing in 11 episodes she won an Emmy, Golden Globe and a SAG award. Second came in her fourth year of doing the show when Mercedes call the ND family up to work together on her next album, "Musical Reunion" they ended up winning 5 out of 8 Grammy awards. Lastly when her contract was up, she and Quinn were ready to start a family with her being the one pregnant.

Sunday was her last show, on Wednesday they did the IVF then on Friday she received the first phone call from Jesse St. James then 15 minutes later from Tina her agent. They needed her to take over the role of Wendla Bergmann in the movie "Spring Awakening". The original actress broke her right arm and leg the day before, and filming was scheduled to start in two weeks so they needed an answer quickly. They decide to go for it by the time filming wrap-up she would be just 4-5 months along.

She was in England for 5 1/2 months filming and re-recording vocals. It was a difficult time for her she and Jesse had mended fences years ago so him having the role of Melchior Gabor was majestic. Then there was Harmony playing Martha it was reasonable, they didn't get a chase to work together when they were in NYADA. But Shelby playing Frau Bergmann was hard they hadn't spoken or seen each other in person in ten years plus the Pregnancy hormones didn't help.

On the 26th November 2021, the movie was released, on the 5th December 2021 Lyric Judith Berry-Fabray was born , and on 2nd April 2022 Rachel Barbara Berry made history by being the youngest actress to win the EGOT at 26. When Ryan Gosling called her name she went blank going up the steps, the next thing she remembered was Shelby holding her hand. She was able to say her thank you speech and do interviews , but she never let Shelby hand go.

Later that evening Shelby, her fiancée Cassie July (Rachel old teacher) and Beth met Lyric for the first time. Also the ND family, Rachel Dads and Judy who were staying at the hotel had a reunion with the baby they let go years ago. They were overjoyed to find out Beth knew all about them and the role they played in her life before she was born. Shelby had always been honest with Beth about her adoption. The eleven year had another surprise for the group she was in the 9th grade and was planning to go to Yale once she graduated.  
OOOOOOOOO

Their son Wyatt Jonah Berry-Fabray was born on 12th August 2024 after 10 hours of labor for Quinn. His bedroom was the furthest away from their bedroom, and he was also the hardest to wake-up but once up he was full of energy. The 12 year old was going to be a famous when he gets older it was getting hard each year for them, not to book him professional jobs. He is highly imaginative, discipline, energetically and had more talent than any of the ND family combined.

"Wyatt it time to wake-up" Rachel said turning off the alarm clock, then patted him on the back, and finally shook his shoulders gently.

"Okay Mama, did you see I finish my new script I sent it to Lina last night, now I'm working on the score with Brook" Wyatt said opening his eyes  
"Your Marmee showed me when I came in it looks wonderful, but you need to get ready for school" Rachel said walkout

Next room was Ava the oldest of the twins she is overactive, compassionate, thoughtful, and she has dyscalculia. They were lucky and caught it early she now receive tutoring twice a week. The twins pregnancy would be memorable for Rachel and the rest of her friends and family because after being a vegan, then becoming a vegetarian in college and being Jewish all her life. She ended up craving pork throughout the pregnancy blaming Quinn and her Fabray genetics the whole time. Her favorite dish was Bacon-Wrapped Pork Chops with Pork Beans and Southern Style Collard Greens with Ham Hocks. Then after 7 ½ hours of labor Ava Mackenzie Berry-Fabray was born on 1st November 2028 at 11:57 pm, 5 minutes later Avery Shayna Berry-Fabray was born on 2nd November 2028 at 12:02am.

"Ava it's time to wake-up" Rachel said kissing her forehead

"No mo slep" Ava mumble turning her head  
"No more sleep Ava time to get up you have a history paper to present today," Rachel said patting Ava bottom  
"Okay Mama I'm up"  
"Good because I'm fixing your favorite breakfast"  
"Blueberry Sourdough Pancakes"  
"Yes with Banana-Berry Smoothie and Veggie Bacon I saw your math test from yesterday I'm so proud of you Dimple" Rachel said hugging Ava  
"Thanks Mama," Ava said hugging her back

Next was Avery their Diva she is competitive, hardworking, charming and stand out in the social circle. Rachel walk in the room open the curtains, hit play on her phone and stood back for the show.

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
They didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

"**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo**  
**You know you're my saving grace** (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)

**You're everything I need and more**  
**It's written all over your face** (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)

**Baby I can feel your halo  
And don't it feel good!**

**I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo**  
**I can feel your halo halo halo** (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)

**I can see your halo halo halo **(I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
**And don't it feel good!**" **Avery sang** while getting out of bed "Morning Mama I was a little off pitch"

"Morning Avery you were just a little, but that one of your fun songs, time to get ready for school and I'm fixing bacon" Rachel said kissing the top of her head and turning off the music. Avery ran right into her bathroom after Rachel said bacon

Lastly was Lyric room when Rachel went in she was already up and dress being like Rachel an early riser. She is ambition, positive thinking, motivated, self-driven and know the importance of goal setting that why she would be graduating this year and going to University of Cambridge in October.

"Morning Mama need any help today," Lyric said  
"Good morning Lyric and yes I do I'm making Ave favorite today"  
"Oh bacon Marmee going to love that," Lyric said grabbing Rachel hand and walking out her room.

Once breakfast was all done , and the table was sat Quinn came out of their room with their youngest. Reese Christopher Berry-Fabray was born on 17th January 2037 the eight week old was just a tiny joy to the family.

Quinn look around the family room before coming into the kitchen she saw all the awards she and Rachel had won throughout the years. Yes, she is an award winning actress, author, screenwriter, activist and company executive. And Rachel is an award winning actress, singer-songwriter, political activist, and author. Their favorite carries is being moms, and they wouldn't trade it for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad. Read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FT Cha 4: Hummel

11 February 2037

"How do I look Daddy," Lily said stepping from the dressing room in Kurt studio.

Kurt couldn't believe how beautiful Lily look in the elegant champagne high low, one shoulder dress with sparkling single strap is adorned with embroidered gold flowers that asymmetrically crosses the bust line he design the dress for her sweet sixteen party.

"You look ..."  
"Like your Màna," Blaine said coming into the room cutting Kurt off  
"I do Babbas" Lily asks look at herself in the morrow  
"Yes you do, and every day you look more like her." Blaine answered  
"Why don't you go change Matakia mou, we will go pick up the others" Kurt said wanting to get Lily out of the room. He knows Blaine was at the point of meltdown because he was to.  
"Andaxi, Daddy can we have Thai tonight"  
"Yes we can stop after we pick up the kids," Kurt said. After Lily left the room he turned to Blaine "You're going to be okay Blaine."

"I'm getting their Kurt she just looks so much"  
"Like Blayne I know she even has some of her mesmerism"  
"You've notice that to"  
"Yea their moments she'll curly her hair with those tow fingers while she consirtaining hard"  
"I notice that to we better start cleaning up it won't take her long to get change," Blaine said not wanting to start crying in the studio

Once change they had their driver take them to the McKnight Academy to pick up the other kids. On the diver Blaine started to remember old times, while Kurt and Lily talk about Kurt new kids line of clothes. Sunday 25 August 2013 was the day that change their lives because at NYU freshman orientation Blaine Devon Anderson met Blayne Dionissia Andreadis who was a songwriter, musician, who wanted to be a record producer like Dr. Luke. They could've been twins they look so much alike, they both had a love for music. When the ND family and Cooper met her for the first time they were amaze at there similarity even laughing at the fact they have the same initials. When Blayne grandparents who raise her since she was 5 made comments too wanting to know if Blaine had some Greek in his family tree because he look like an Andreadis. Then on the 24 January 2020 Blayne delivered the news.

"I'm glad you guys could make it for dinner how was the honeymoon in  
Buenos Aires" Blayne asks. Kurt and Blaine had just gotton married on 1 January 2020  
"It was beautiful we are going to take you with us next time we go," Blaine said  
"I wish you could," Blayne said under her breath  
"Want do you mean you wish of cores we are we never made" Kurt began  
"Don't promises me Kurt you guys have never broken a promises to me yet, and I don't what you to start now," Blayne said with tears in her eyes  
"What's going on Blayne" Blaine going to hug her  
"I have cancer"  
"We can get you," Kurt said  
"No, you cannot Kurt I have been to see 5 doctors they all said the same thing "we caught it too late". The only thing they can do for me now is make it painless for me when the time comes"  
"Did they give you a time frame" Kurt ask

"Three of the doctors said it's no telling how long I could live like this. One doctor said 2-3 years with treatment, another said a year without treatment maybe a little longer."  
"What do you want to do Blayne" Kurt ask  
"I want to be a mom, other then being a record producer that's the only dream I ever had. I'm going to need your help for that."  
"What, Blayne you know we're gay right and your my twin eew," Blaine said making everyone laugh  
"Yes I know your gay and madly in love with one another. Want I'm talking about is me giving you my eggs so we can create some beautiful children. But I would like to give birth to the first one" Blayne said now with tears streaming down her face

It took the guys some time to come to a decision, but they agreed with the help of their families. On 28 February, 2021 Lily Dionissia Hummel was born and Blayne dead on 3 March 2022 but, not before she found a surrogate for the guys, made a list of things to get for the children doing milestones in their life. She also left another list with the glee girls to get things for the guys doing milestones in their life.

Kurt who is now an award winning singer-songwriter, actor, television personality and fashion designer. Receive his first gift after his first Tony win he love his award, but the Unicorn pendant that said "They have only scene just a glams of your magic" meant more.

Blaine who is now a award winning record producer, conductor, arranger, composer, instrumentalist, ND Comic co-founder, record company executive, and humanitarian. He found out that he enjoyed being behind the seen rather than in front. Because of this he was the second WMHS Annuli to receive a EGOT. Recise his first gift on his thirty birthday a Pair of Royal Shield chaffing with a note that said "We will always be a partner in crime, but you were always my knight"

Lily is ambitious, determined, witty and optimism. She likes acting but is a painter at heart she design all the sets for every production that McKnight Academy has put on since 3rd grade. Also ensiled at Greek School all the children attended.

When they entered McKnight Academy they saw Quinn leaving out with her children.  
"Hey Q let me see my godson" Kurt said taking Reese from Quinn Blaine came over and joined him in gushing over the baby  
"Hello to you to," Quinn said  
"Hi aunt Q," Lily said giving Quinn a hug  
"Hi sweetie where are you guys coming from" Quinn said signing her kids out  
"I just had my final fitting" Lily answered. Then the girls started asking her question about the dress and the party Quinn went over to talk to the men.

"You know you can always have another one and stop taking mines," Quinn said holding her hand out for Reese  
"We thought about it, but we will need to find a new surrogate Raina married now with two kids of her own" Blaine said  
"Then find a new one we can help. Blayne wanted you to have a big family something that none of you had and pretty soon Lily will be graduating, and that would be one less child in that big house of yours." Quinn said  
"We'll think about it," Kurt said  
"That's all I ask well let me get my broad on home" Quinn said smiling  
"Where Rae she's been picking them up since you had Reese cup" Kurt ask  
"She had a late lunch meeting today," Quinn said  
"Oh okay we'll call you when we make a choice" Blaine said fallowing Quinn over so they could collect their children.

One of the sincerity guards told them where they could find their other three children the boys where in the sport center and Patti was in the computer lab. So they spilt up Kurt would get the boys and Blaine and Lily would get Patti.

Kurt found their second son first on the soccer filed kicking the ball around with friends. Cole Herakles Hummel was born on 10 April 2026 he is focused, disciplined, detail-minded and has a deep respect for old worldly traditions History fascinates him. He had also inherit Kurt legs he's an excellent soccer player and youngest kicker the football team has ever had.

"Cole, Cole it's time to go" Kurt yelled out to get his attention  
"Hey Daddy, do I have time to change," Cole said running up to Kurt  
"No Moonaki your sisters and Babbas are waiting on us"  
"Andaxi, let me go get my gear," Cole said before running off to the locker room and saying bye to his friends

Their youngest Patti Smaragda Hummel was born on 9 March 2028. She is creativity has a vivid imagination and possess a charm which endears people easily to her. Most family member felt she reminded them of her godmother Tina because of her behavior.

"Hi Babbas, Lily my bag ready I just need to close out this program" Patti said without turning around she knew it freak people out when she did it, but her senses where more heighten then most people.  
"That find Manari mou" Blaine said  
"Patti are you ready to try on your dress" Lily ask  
"Yeah but does it have to be white you no I'm accident prone in white" Patti said poking out her bottom lip  
"Its ivory and Daddy making two just in case you have any accident before the pictures are taken," Lily said  
"You need to think positive Manari mou" Blaine said hugging Patti  
"Their no positive thinking in this Babbas remember what happen when I ware that white top to Adra Giannopoulos pool party. I end up being a milkshakes and their wasn't even milkshakes serve at her party. But having ice cream fall in your lap and Mrs. Stathakis baby formal spilled on my head I was a human milkshakes" Patti said Blaine and Lily tried their best not to laugh. To Blaine and Kurt she reminded them of their old slushie days.

Their oldest son is a lot like his namesake Finnegan Manolis Hummel was born on 26 December 2023. The 13 year old is playful sometime immature, upbeat and soft with a romantic heart. He already brought his girlfriend her valentine gift with money he save.

"Moonara it's time to go," Kurt said after getting Finnegan attention in the batting cage  
Finnegan nods his head then turns back "Okay Steve that good for today my Dad here"  
"I'm I getting any better Finn" Steve ask  
"Yeah man you're getting better you'll be ready for the next game"  
"That great my parents will be there and I want them to see hit one"  
"They will little man don't worry. Hey Dad you remember Steve right" Finnegan said once they step out with their equipment  
"Yes hello Steve you're on the JV Team right," Kurt said remember want Finnegan had said about the boy  
"Yes sir Finn is helping me with my swing"  
"Well it looks good to me," Kurt said smiling at the younger boy "come along boys it time to go home Lily already ask for Thai"  
"I should be going to the nanny problem already have my sisters," Steve said leaving the group at the entries " bye Mr. Hummel see you tomorrow Finn, Cole"

When they made it to the car they saw Blaine and the girls laughing. "What's so funny?" Cole ask  
"We were talking about Giannopoulos pool party," Blaine said  
Then everyone laugh some more remembering that day.

OOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Andaxi - That's fine / Okay

Moonaki - Little moon

Manari mou - My Lamb

Moonara - Big moon


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FT Cha 5; Cohen-Chang

14 February 2037

Tina loves Valentine's Day, not just because of want it represented but also because it was one day out of the year she and Mike were alone. To some people being alone with your husband of 20 years was no big deal, but when you have nine children and a heavy work load it means the world.

As Tina fix the bedroom up for her and Mike she stared remembering how they ended up here in their lives. After graduating from WMHS she end up going to Cornell with Brittany while Mike was attending NYU. Then Mike got his first dancing job touring with Beyoncé the whole gang went out to celebrities. She and Mike celebrated to hard because she ended up pregnant.

On the 6th August 2016, they were married and on 24th February 2017 their oldest was born Michael-Michelle "Junior" Ivy Cohen-Chang. She ended up being Michael-Michelle or Junior because everyone said Tina was carrying a boy. Michael-Michelle was also the first female Chang (on Mike side) born in 150 years.

Michael-Michelle is now a 2nd year medical student at Stanford. She is pleasant, a problem solvers, creative, excellent listeners, and exude an aura of mystery around her. She can dance, sing, act and has a model figure, but she love medicine.

Even thought everything they've been going throw they didn't stop getting their education. Mike had graduated from NYU with MFA in Dance and Nursing's DNP. Tina was in her last year of earning a DVM in Veterinary and Ph.D. in Public Health she was already representing her friends as their agent as a side business.

When their second child Robert "Rob" Michael Cohen-Chang was born on 6th September 2018. Robert is self-confident, enthusiastic, outgoing, and gregarious. He is also a student at Stanford he studying Medicine and Music have played the piano and g most of his life. He felt no need to study dance since he dad and godmother are the best dancers living in his opinion.

On the 31st January 2020 the first set of fraternal twins were born Trinity Shaylee and Tristan Isaac Cohen-Chang. Trinity is emotional, open to trying daring ideas, want to be different, and tend to be competitive in everything she does, she's their actress aka drama queen. While Tristan is a people pleaser, has a minor trait of rebelliousness, rational thinker, and generally dependable. He their mediator with the younger kids he wants to be a teacher and psychologist.

By this time, the twins were born with the financial help of the "Unholy Trinity" Tina started Leads S Agency with some friends. She's the head of the Talent agent department they represent some of the most well-known entertainers of the century across mediums like television, music and film. While Mike was on his way of becoming an award winning television and film director and producer, dancer, and choreographer. They both are award winning actors, singers and philanthropist after opening the Anew Academy for the Arts in LA and Anew Collegiate Academy in San Francisco.

On 19th June 2023 Alexis Monique Cohen-Chang, their fifth child was born. She is an overachievers, cautious, dominating, responsible, honest, and unreceptive to new ideas. She is gymnasts often referred to as a "complete package" her routines are known for their expressive choreography, clean execution, form and difficulty level. She couldn't wait for 2040 Olympics.

Their sixth child Miranda Ansley Cohen-Chang was born on 15th April 2026. She is intelligent, kind, has a sense of humor, strong character, and a strong moral code. She's their old soul with a great singer voice and dance moves they all know she will be a star someday.

Their second set of fraternal twins Sarah Jocelyn and Stephanie Lynn Cohen-Chang where born on 8th May 2028. Sarah is ambitious, clever, disciplined, and graceful. She a ballroom dancer who has won many competition in her age group with her dance partner Riley Gibbs. Wants to be a professional dancer and physical therapist when she grows up. Stephanie the smallest of the twins and is hard-working, nurturing, gentle, optimistic and has a fluent dancing style. Like her twin she wants to dance professional but in ballet and be a choreographer when she gets older.

Their youngest and last number nine Jeremy Levi Cohen-Chang was born on 17th April 2032 came as a complete surprise. While Tina was pregnant with the twins Mike had a vasectomy, so in January of 2032 Tina went to the doctor thinking she had the flu was a astonish to find out she was 5 months pregnant. It seem that Mike had recanalization the ves deferens had grown back together. After giving birth Tina had them remove her eggs, nine children were enough for them.

Jeremy is a visionary, talented, sociable, adventurous, and cheerful. Love anything that deals with a stage and camera he wants to be famous someday reminded people of a young Rachel and Santana.

When Mike came back to the estate after putting the younger 5 children on a plane to Ohio and making sure the older 4 where safe and sound he went strains to their master suite. The room was lighted by electric candles, and Tina was already laying naked across the bed with full pouting lips and her long black hair draped over her breasts. Mike stripped as he walk towards the bed once their he calmed her mouth their tongues massaged each other, intertwining and darting in each other's mouths. Mike could feel her nipples harden up against his chests as Tina pulled him closer to her, and they both started to grind rhythmically against each other in unison.

Mike fingers gently rubbed her clit as Tina ran her fingers along his shaft, gently teasing Mike causing him to swell even more then he already was. After what seemed an eternity Mike positioned himself over Tina, and gently guided his cock inside her, Tina muscles tenses to fit his massive girth. As the pace quickened the only sounds that could be heard was the heavy breathing and the rhythmic slapping as Mike began thrusting into her with increasing velocity.

Tina hips quickened, and her breathing shortened more and more. She got louder and louder until her entire body spasmed as she came. Mike could feel his climax approaching he could feel a surge of fluid slowly making its way towards the tip of his penis. He thrusted harder and deeper for a few strokes before exploding inside Tina. He let out a guttural moan as he did, staying inside her as they both lay there.

Before falling asleep Tina ask "Round 2 in an hour?"

"Let's make it half an hour it's been 3 months," Mike said before kissing her lips as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FT Cha 6: Lauren Zizes + Noah 'Puck' Puckerman

19th February 2037

"Hello Headmaster Addison how can I help you," Puck said once Annabel his personal assistance said he was on line three

"Mr. Puckerman, I'm sorry to have to call you at work, but we need you and your wife to come to the school immediately" Headmaster Addison stated

"Can you tell me wants this censoring Headmaster"

"The expulsion of the triplets Mr. Puckerman"

"We will be there as soon as possible I'm in the city right now so it will take some time for me to get there"

"That's fine Mr. Puckerman we will be waiting for you good day sir"

"Good day," Puck said hanging up the phone

Puck turned around and saw Annabel at the door with his coat. "Lauren called I have the helicopter waiting, she will meet you at the helipad. Tavon will take your 2 o'clock meeting, and Jessup will take your 3 o'clock meeting. See you tomorrow Puck" Annabel said in one breath this wasn't the first time they've been thought school issues.

During the helicopter ride form NYC to Albany Puck began to remember major events in his life. He had joined the US Army after graduating from McKinley wanting to make something of his self for Beth. After basic, he was sent to Fort Benning for Airborne and Ranger Training Brigade. Once finish he became an Army Ranger and was sent out on special deployments. It wasn't until Mike and Tina wedding he saw Lauren again since Finn Funeral and Memorial Service. They began chatting online it felt good to tell someone want he was really going through instead of the clean version he was giving everyone else.

Lauren was attending King University studying Business and Political Science/History while on the girl wrestling team. He didn't ask her to wait on him, but she did anyway. After four years of dating on and off, they were married on 5th September 2020. By this time Lauren had become the "Spin Doctor" at Leads S Agency and one of the founders. She's now the head of the Press Agent Department, they act on behalf of all LS Agency clients on all matters involving public relations. Puck had just retired from the Army Ranger and became the owner and co-founder of Titans Private Security Firm with Jake, Ryder, and JBI. They offered Bodyguards, International Security, and Cyber Security. When they found out they were pregnant for the first time.

The twins Grace Cheyenne and Olivia Iyana Puckerman were born on 18th June 2023. Grace is a straight-talker, loyal, ambitious and has the dedication that helps build long-lasting relationships. She's a soccer and football player also was on the wrestling team of their old school. While Olivia is poised, sensible, likable, has a swagger all of her own and is a lesbian. She came out to them this summer after track and field camp. She is a star on the track team and was on the dance team last year but quiet this year.

Their oldest son Elijah Maddox Puckerman was born on 18th February 2024 he is thoughtful, logical, shy and reserved. He always weighs his options before coming to a decision. He a singer who wants to be a teacher when he gets older, but he also has a natural athletic ability being a member of the lacrosse, football and soccer varsity teams.

The third pregnancy was planned, but when the doctor said she heard three heartbeats they know this would be their payback for all the trouble they put their parents through. The triplets reminded everyone of a reincarnation of the "Unholy Trinity" with a little "Coach Trinity" (Coach Sylvester, Coach Beiste, and Coach Roz) thrown in for good measure. Born on 31st October 2027 Mia Zaria, Isaac Dante and Joel Zane Puckerman are geniuses they started school early and are all members of Mensa, National Honor Society, National Science Honor Society and National Art Honor Society.

Mia is the alpha of the group she's observant, intense, skeptical, has the charisma, and excellent reasoning skills. The vice-president of the FBLA, and a member of the Student Government, and Mock Trial Team, everyone believes she was either going to president someday or a dictator.

Isaac is the beta of the group he's curious, perfectionist, sensitive, critical, and has unusual vivid imagination. The vice-president of the DECA and a member of the Key Club, everyone believes he was either going to vice-president under Mia someday or the ringleader of some crime syndicate.

Joel is energetic, playful, evaluative, has a photographic memory, and he's concerned about fairness and injustice. The vice-president of the debate team, and a member of Habitat for Humanity, everyone believes he was either going to the secretary of state, someday or a criminal mastermind.

"Hey babe" Puck said greeting Lauren at the SUV

"Are you ready for this" Lauren asks after kissing Puck

"I'm ready for the meeting, but not for plan F" Puck answered as he get into the driver seat "We discuss this Puck if they got a kick out of one more school this is want we were going to do. I already talk to everyone they're onboard with the plan."

"I just hate the thought of them being so far away from us"

"I know you feel like you're giving up another child, but you're not they are just going away for the school year."

"I know it's for the best"

"It is Puck it really is, but we made it our finely restore if the kids took us this far because we knew it would be hard on all of us" Lauren said the SUV was silent after that

OOOOOOO

Their children have been in five different schools in the past six years the first school was public K-5 it wasn't until the twins were in 3rd grade, Elijah and the triplets were in 2nd when the twins got in a total of 7 fights between them when they were booted out for hanging a girl up the field poll. Second school was a Jewish school K-6 they were in 4th and 3rd grade, when Joel super glued the school bully to his chair they were ask not to reapply next year. Then for 5th and 4th grade they went to a private school K-5 when Grace made up a blog site about the school it wasn't just about school life of the students it was also info about the staff life. Needless to say, when she wrote about two married staff members having affair they were ask to leave.

For 6-7th and 5-6th grade, they went two schools one all boys school 5-12 where Isaac was caught selling test papers to students, and at the all-girl school K-12 Mia was caught selling better grades to students. The triplets had hacked into their schools computer systems and where able to change records and get information. If it wasn't a guy who ratted them out for not selling to him, they would've gotten away with it. They did get him back by putting a stick bomb in his bedroom it smelt like rotated eggs for 2 months. Now they were in a day boarding school 6-12 they had been doing very well 8th and 7th grade year they had minor problems, but otherwise they were model students. This year was their 9th and 8th grade year, and it look like it would be their last at Dyson Academy.

OOOOOOOO

When Lauren and Puck made it into the administration office building they were greeted by blue girls, girls with red blotches on their arms and legs, and girls with multi-colored mouths. Some of the girls Lauren recognize from the dance team Olivia was on last year. "Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman I'm glad you could make it so quickly I'll tell the Headmaster you're here" Mrs. Phillips the school administrative assistant said walking away from her desk

As they waited a couple walk into the office "Mommy it won't come off I'm going to blue for the rest of my life" a blue girl said runny up to the couple

"What happen Mindy" the Mother as hysterically

"The Puckerman's happen," said a multi-colored mouth girl look at Puck and Lauren

"Are you a Puckerman" the Father asks walking towards Puck

"Yes I am and like you I'm here to find out want happen today"

"Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore you made it Director Rays is wait to see you in her office. Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman the Headmaster will see you now"

"Thank you Mrs. Phillips" Lauren said moving Puck away from Whittemore to the Headmaster Office

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman can you have a seat as you can see I have many parents to talk to today" Headmaster Addison declared to them

"Want happen today Headmaster" Lauren ask

"Will the swim team is blue thanks to the blue dye put in the pool that we have to professional clean because the maintenance crew can't get the blue dye off the pool walls. The cheerleader has multi-colored mouths because there was dye pills place in the granola bars. It won't come off anytime soon by the way each girl has brushed their teeth ten times already, and the color hasn't faded yet. The dance and pom-pom team have blotches all over their bodies from the itching powder place in their workout uniforms that need to be replace."

"You think our children did this" Puck ask

"We know the triplets did it Mr. Puckerman after the harassment Olivia received at the beginning of the year we followed your advice Mr. Puckerman. We installed more cameras for those blind spots, and caught all of them entering every scene with full bags and leaving with empty bags. They are also the last ones to seen enter and exit the pool room other than staff before the team did this morning and came out blue."

"We will cover the cost Headmaster" Puck said

"I know you will Mr. Puckerman but want censers me is that they won't tell us why they did it Mr. Puckerman."

"They haven't given a reason" Lauren ask

"They haven't spoken since we showed them the surveillance video."

"Where are they now" Lauren ask

"Dr. Hawkins is with the boys helping them pack. Dr. Young is with the girls help them pack. Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman for your sack find out why they did it there are 41 girls who have been hurt by their actions, and their parents are going to want some blood and they will sue you to get it"

"Thank you Headmaster we will get to the bottom of this" Puck said standing up to shake his hand

Once again in the waiting room they saw other anger parents with their daughters.

"There is Puckerman" Mr. Whittemore said

Enrage voices could be heard throughout the office until a loud whistle was heard then the room became silent. "Thank you can I have your attention Miss. Mia Puckerman would like to speak" Mrs. Phillips said after removing her finger from her mouth "Thank you Mrs. Phillips, you all want know how could this happen, want to sue my family and the school. While you can do that, but I wouldn't advise you to do so." Mia said giving her best bitch, please glare her aunts taught her to the girls and their parents "Your daughters know why they were punish and they also know I have enough evidence to not only to sue your family but send them to juvenile detention center. If you decide to sue my family or the school I will have our lawyer take you all to court. Once the information gets link to the press want your daughters did they will turn your family name to mud and will never get into any major university once releases and you will lose some business. So I suggest you all go home and talk to your daughters before you make any more actuation. Daddy we are ready to go" Mia said before turning and giving Mrs. Phillips a good bye hug

After the Puckerman children said their finally goodbye to the staff and the office was cleared Dr. Young the girls councilor said "I cannot wait to vote for her someday"

"You aren't the only one" Dr. Hawkins the boys councilor said

"She's going to be a great President someday I just hope I live long enough to see it" Mrs. Phillips said

"We all will Mrs. Phillips we all will" Headmaster said before returning to his office

After coming home and putting their belonging away Lauren called for a family meeting in the den. "We need answers want the hell happen" All the kids turned and look at Olivia she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"After our practice yesterday coach Richardson ask me and Erin to clean up the equipment, so we end up being last to enter the locker room. We had just finished our showers when the other teams came in they started making rude comments about us" Olivia took another breath and Grace held her hand "then Erin told them to back off, but they started throwing things at us. Erin step in front of me, so they poured some Suffer Blue on her before leaving us alone. We had to take another shower Erin as blotches on her body because she has sensitive skin the nurse had to give her some cream and a pill just to get some sleep."

"They are the ones who have been harassing you this whole time haven't they" Puck ask

"Yeah I ask the others not to tell you"

"We couldn't take it anymore daddy and when I saw Liv crying to sleep I decide it was time for action" Grace said

"So you decide to use the triplets" Lauren ask

"No, we volunteered we already had a plan in place," Isaac said

"We just didn't know about the new cameras" Joel said

"How long have you had this plan" Puck ask

"Since they started harassing Liv before school ended last year" Mia stated

"Is that why you quit dance team Liv" Lauren ask

"Yeah they caught me and Erin kissing one afternoon after want they said I know I couldn't be on the same team with them anymore"

Lauren and Puck couldn't believe want they've just heard they need to call Erin parents tonight and get the evidence from Mia just in case the families did try to sue them. As far as Lauren was concern those girls got off lightly, but she had her on children to deal with.

"Well me and your dad have made some plans for your new schools and our living arrangements. First we are moving into the penthouse permitting Grace and Mia you're going to McKnight Academy with your cousins. Eli you're going to LA to stay with uncle Matt and to attend Anew Academy. Liv you're going to San Francisco to stay with your aunts and to attend Anew Collegiate. You all start on Monday." Lauren quieted the kids down when they tried to make comments and turned to the two last boys "Isaac you're going to Ohio their a high-quality Military school not that far from your grandparents and Joel you're going to Virginia their an excellent Military school, not that far from your uncle Jake. The Military schools doesn't take new students until the beginning of the next school year in August so until then, you will be home school"

All the kids had a different reaction to the news Grace, Mia, and Elijah were excited. Isaac and Joel were nervous to know they would be going to Military school in August , but at least they get to spend the rest of the year with their parents. Olivia was sad to know she was leaving her girlfriend Erin alone to deal with those underlings. Lauren saw the tears in Olivia eyes and went over to comfort her daughter.

Puck saw the smug look on Isaac and Joel face thinking they got a reprieve he decided to go burst their bubble. "Hey guys you know we didn't have a teachers or homeschool license right"

"That's okay dad take as long as you need to figure out how you're going to educate Joel, and I" Isaac said

"There are wonderful schools online we could enroll in" Joel said

"But you see boys we don't need to do those thing your grand aunts volunteered their service , and they cannot wait to see you on Monday," Puck said all the blood from the boy's faces went away and both where as white as sheets but if your grand aunts where Shelby Corcoran and Cassandra July you would be to.

On Sunday at the airport after spending all day Friday and Saturday move into the penthouse Olivia gets the best surprise when she steps on the Leads S private jet. "You may want to put your overnight bag away"

"Erin want are you doing here" Olivia ask looking at her girlfriend she hadn't spoken to since Friday night when her family came over.

"Remember I had an art show to do in January out in California"

"Yeah"

"It was really my finely interview for admission to Anew Collegiate Fashion Program. I wasn't supposed to start until August, but your parents called your aunts they said I could start early in the art program until fashion opens in August."

"So your with me"

"Always Livia remember"

"Always E always," Olivia said kissing her girlfriend. Puck and Lauren had the same thought watching them together Brittana 2.0

OOOOOO

Hope you like write a review for me please


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOO

FT Cha 7: Kitty Wild 40 +Artie Abrams

4th March 2037

Every afternoon for the past week you could find the Abrams in Kitty Wild-Abrams luxury office private apartment in a similar position there in now. On the bed with Kitty was riding Artie like there was no tomorrow as he stroked her breasts, then her clitoris, which made her gasp and jerk around on top of him. He kept up finger-stroking her until he felt her pussy clench tightly around him. Holding her gently he waited until the aftershocks passed and she relaxed on top of him. Then he began to thrust faster and harder into her, reaching his own climax.

"Round two" Artie said wiggling his eye brows once he caught his breath

"No round two, last time we had an afternoon second round we ended up with Sadie" Kitty said climbing off Artie lap

"The best three hours I ever spent in an elevator"

"It was for me to, but no repeats I'm not going to be like Tina do you understand me Arthur" Kitty said walking into her office shower

"Yea Kitty Kat I hear you. But can you blame a man for hoping" Artie said moving into his chair

"When said man has a film to get case, yes I blame him for asking" Kitty said watching Artie roll into the shower

OOOOOOOOOOO

After graduating from McKinley Artie joined Mercedes and Sam at UCLA studying Theater, Film, and Television, and Kitty joined them all later studying Dance and Public Administration. On 26th September 2020 they were married after Kitty graduated. They both had started at the bottom and work their way up in their carries. Artie is now an award-winning film director, screenwriter, producer, comic book artist, writer and editor for ND Comics. Kitty is an award-winning Casting director for film, TV, voice-over, animated feature films, theater, video games and commercials. They live bi-coastal between LA and New York.

OOOOOOO

"I notice we didn't have any Leads S people read today" Artie ask Kitty on the drive to pick up their children from their schools. Once they had finish with the cast call for the day.

"There's a rumor going around that I catered to Leads S when hiring, so I decided to change up"

"But you don't cater to them you just hire the best people for the job and the producer and director get finely call."

"I know that and you know that, but the rumor mill doesn't care about that"

"You will be okay Kitty"

"I know I will, but I also know that Leads S has the best and that's what I want my clients to have the best"

"Well even without using Leads S today you still show me an excelled crop of actors today. Haley and Christiana have the rolls I don't need to see anyone else they look like sisters and can pull their charters off."

"Artie are you sure you what to do this story"

"Yes Kitty I'm sure I know it's my first historical piece of work but it a story that needs to be made" Artie said turning into Lockett Preparatory PK-5 to pick up their youngest children.

They reach their youngest son classroom first Chase Michael Abrams was born on 25th May 2029. He is upbeat, talkative, kind and friendly. Change his mind every month on want he wants to be when he grows up.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Abrams" Ms. Theodor Chase 2nd grade teacher said

"Hello Ms. Theodor how was your day" Kitty ask

"We had a good day today I'm sure Chase will fill you in"

"He always dose you should see him working on his science project at home" Artie said as a proud father

"Hi mommy, hi daddy" Chase said runny to his parents

"Hi buddy did you have a good day" Artie ask

"Yep we painted our insects and I get to sing in the Spring Show"

"You do" Kitty asks

"Uh huh but I don't know which part I want to try out for"

"How about we practice tonight after dinner and find out want parts you like best." Artie said

"Okay daddy"

"Chase why don't you go collects your belonging so you can leave" Ms. Theodor said Chase ran off to his locker once he was out of ear shot she turned to the Abrams "The first and second grade classes sing four songs there are four solos Chase has the information package for you to read"

"I'm sure Chase will pick something to do" Kitty said

"I'm ready and this is for you but first you have to sign" Chase said holding out the package to his parents. Kitty sign first after Artie sign he handed the paper over to Ms. Theodor then they all said their good byes

Next was their youngest classroom Sadie Emma Abrams was born on 15th July 2033. She is affection, active, sweet and open natured. Before they walk into the classroom they saw Sadie in the dramatic play area rocking a doll baby her teacher Mrs. Cockily wave them in.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Abrams and Chase" Mrs. Cockily said

"Good afternoon Mrs. Cockily" they said

"It looks like you had a busy day" Kitty said see all the new goat, fish and bird painting now around the room

"Yes will after reading "Great Day for Up" the children wanted to paint their own cover" Mrs. Cockily said she had given all her student families her yearly lesson plan outline March was Dr. Seuss Month they had ten of his books to read.

"Daddy did you see" Sadie said walking up to them being a daddy girl she always ask Artie about anything first.

"See want baby girl" Artie ask

"My cover look" Sadie said walking up to her painting

"It's beautiful" Artie

"You use a lot of colors" Chase said

"Your goldfish looks like he's laughing baby doll" Kitty said

"He is mommy" Sadie said

"While Sadie lets go get your backpack" Artie said

"Ok Daddy up please" Sadie answered asking Artie for a lift to her cubby

OOOOOOOOO

Next school was Anew Academy were their oldest daughter Scarlet Cora Abrams born on 28th April 2024 attend as a dancer. Kitty was thrilled to have Mike working with her, but Artie was more satisfied with having Mike and Matt look after his daughter. Scarlet is offbeat, experimental, artistic, and is a discordant thinker to the point where she losing herself in things, and often acts on the spur of the moment.

"Hey Abrams" Matt said seeing them first entering the Dance and Music Building

"Uncle Matt guesses what" Chase said running up to Matt ahead of his family

"What Champ"

"I get to sing in the Spring Show at school" Chase said running up to Matt ahead of his family

"That's wonderful Champ what song are you singing" Matt ask

"Don't know yet but Daddy helping me pick"

"Will if you need any more help come ask me okay"

"Okay Uncle Matt"

"Hi Matt" Artie said once they reach them

"How was your day" Kitty ask

"Hug please Uncle Matt" Sadie damned

"Well who can turn down a hug from Baby-doll" Matt said picking Sadie up from Artie lap "It was a good day, Kitty thanks for agreeing to do the special 8 week classes on "Casting Call" and "Role, Context and Ethics in Public Administration" we already have four of the six classes your teaching full"

"I thought the summer program list just went up on Monday" Artie said

"It did but with both classes being college credited and we are only having a maximum of 20 students in each class they fill up quickly" Matt answered

"Uncle Artie and Aunt Kitty" they all turned to see Elijah Puckerman coming down the stairs

"Hi Eli, are you guys coming to Bruce game" Artie ask

"Yeah Artie we will all be their Mike and Tina are bring their kids so you may need to close off a stand for us" Matt said making everyone laugh.

"What's so funny" Scarlet ask coming down the stairs with some friends.

"We were just discussing how much space we are going to need at the baseball game on Friday" Kitty said

"Oh I already told Coach Matheson we need section 20 when he called the other night" Scarlet said making everyone laugh again

"That's great thinking ahead Scarlet" Matt said

"Thanks Uncle Matt, I just thought it would be easier for everyone to set together so no one get losses"

"You did good honey" Kitty said knowing Scarlet was useable the one who worried off "Did you get the new steps for the dance"

"Yes Mom but Miss. Wager not let up on us we will have new steps to learn next week"

"I'm sure you can do it Scarlet" Artie said

They stayed a little longer catching up on school information, the reunion and should they were matching school colors and Bruce number to support him at the game before they headed home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Forty minutes after they arrive home their oldest son Bruce drove in their second daughter Margaret from the school they attend St. Sebastian 5-12th it is mostly know as a sport school. Bruce Alexander Abrams was born on 16th August 2021 he is independent, gregarious, energetic, creative, trusted, prefers to participate fully rather than view life from the sidelines, and a baseball and football player who not prone to anger on or off the field. That's why he is the captain and first string quarterback and a varsity first basemen as a sophomore.

Margaret "Molly" Brynn Abrams was born on 13th November 2026. She is honest, rational, self-reliant, calm, friendly, a team player who is open, not superficial, and doesn't hide her failures from others. She also an all season athlete in the fall cross country, in the winter cheer leading and basketball, and in the spring softball and long distance running.

"Hi Baby doll how was school" Molly ask when she saw Sadie at her little table in the kitchen drawing

"It fun Molly we paint new book cover" Sadie answered

"That sound like fun" Bruce said coming in the kitchen be hide Molly

"So are you ready for your game Bruce" Artie ask as he put a pan in the oven

"Yeah Dad where ready we beat these guys easily last year but they have four new guys that look good at their season opener. So I told the team don't get so cocky there a new team who problem don't want to repeat what last year team did."

"That's good advice Bruce" Kitty said entering the kitchen "But both of you need to hit the shower dinner will be ready in a hour"

"Okay, Mom Coach Landon ask me to tell you to check your email she sent the information about the next seven cheerleading competitions" Molly said

"I already saw them it looks like I'm going to miss three this season and your dad can make the first three before he goes filming" Kitty said Molly scream and give her parents a hug before taking out her phone to text her BFF

"You guys know you just made her year right" Bruce said

"I miss all her competition last year son I couldn't do that to her again" Artie said "and a lot of your games"

"I understand dad but the grand's where here so it was fine. What did Mr. Nicholas leave for dinner" Bruce ask trying to the subject he know how much his parents regret not spending enough time with them. But compared to some of his classmate they were way more involve in their live the most of the other parents.

"Salmon, Israeli couscous serve with roasted carrots and broccoli with cumin. I'm about to grill some fruit for dessert" Artie answered

"Sounds good dad I'll be down after I shower already finish my homework in school" Bruce said leaving the kitchen

Kitty smiled from her seat in the breakfast nook like all of the glee alumni they had chosen to have minimum staff. The had one housekeeper Mr. Nicholas who is married to the guarder Mr. Beaumont. Their nanny Mrs. Karan help rises all the kids since they were born, the sixty-five grandmother was now returning in September she and her husband was moving to South Caroline. The security team stayed at a distance so they didn't interface often.

They wanted the kids to have a normal childhood so they would grow up to be a productive adult and not a brat like some of the kids they have scene. Artie wanted them to have the freedom to grow up in their own light and not in their shadow. Kitty what them to be safe, comfortable in their own skin and true to their selves, but most importantly she want them to feel loved for just being them.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FT Cha 8: Jamie Montgomery + Matt Rutherford

21 March 2037

Matt had just finish cleaning up his home office when he stop and look at the calendar. Dame 24 year ago today he thought to himself it seem like it was just yesterday that he went to the new dive with his college roommates. OOOOOOOO

5 October 2012

"Hey Matt order some buffalo wings too" Keith yelled out as Matt waited at their table to place the order while his roommates went to the restroom

"Alright man," Matt said  
"Welcome to "The Lab" I'm Jamie I'll be your server today, would you like to hear our house specials"

"Jamie"  
"Yeah"  
"Jamie Montgomery for McKinley"  
Jamie took the time now to check the guy out "Matt Matthew Rutherford"

"Yeah it's me" Matt said getting up to give her a hug other than Quinn she was the only thing familiar to him

"It good to see you Jamie what are you doing here"

"Working," Jamie said laughing "other than that I'm a student at UCONN want about you"

"I'm at YALE, my roommates heard good things about this place , so we came in" Matt said smile at her two years ago his father had gotten a job transfer that sent them moving to Virginia.

"Well you came on a good night. We have great soft breadstick they come a close second to Breadstick stick" Jamie said smiling back at Matt

"Matt did you order my wings" Keith said  
"I haven't ordered yet guys"  
"Hey Matt are you going to introduce us" Tyler ask  
"Oh yeah Jamie these are my roommates Keith, Tyler, and Parker. Guys this is Jamie we went to high school together , and she our waitress" Matt said not wanting to call her friend because he was hoping to be more than her friends.

Greeting and orders were placed along with them exchanging numbers. Matt called her the next day they made plans to meet up Thursday her day off at a coffee shop in between their campus to catchup. Matt saw her enter before she saw him "Over here Jamie" he called

When she spot him Jamie would've swore her heart beep speed it up. Matt had always been the one that never was for her, he and Mike were so quiet it was hard to tell if they were into you. Then he started dating Mercedes after she broke up with Puck. Then when she thought she had a shot he move away maybe this time things would be different.

"Hey Matt I see you didn't order yet"  
"I was waiting for you first"  
"Let's go order then we can play catchup," Jamie said  
"Why don't I go order for us this place is getting full and I don't want to loses our seats," Matt said

"I see want you mean I'll have Chicken Tandoori Wrap and Strawberry Lemonade"  
"I'll be right back"

Once back at the table Jamie decide to get the conversation going. "Matt what have you been up to"

"While we move to Virginia, my school won two football state championships. I got into the AV club and start making short films and music videos for local musician's that got a lot of hits on YouTube. Now I'm studying Economics and Mathematics for my parents and Film Studies for me how about you."

"Well after you left things got worried at McKinley if you can believe it, but the Cheerio still won state. Then senior year San and Mercedes form their own glee club we called ourselves the Trouble Tones. We didn't win sectional but still got to perform with New Direction at National, and we won. Now I'm studying Business and Theatre Studies."

"I knew about the Trouble Tones Mike and Puck told me we still talk. I can see you studying business besides Me, Mike, Quinn and Rachel you made perfect A's in Entrepreneurship class. But why Theatre Studies if you don't mind me asking"

"One name Shelby Corcoran she was in charge of the Trouble Tones and every song we perform was like putting on a musical. Then I was in West Side Story I never felt more comfortable in my life then in those moments. Plus I've been taking dance lesson since I was six with Brittany and Mike you can't get any better teachers than them. And if Coach Sylvester taught me anything it was how to act , so I didn't fall a needed anymore training in those areas."

"I get it Quinn said something similar when I ask her about her majors"  
"You've seen Q"  
"Yeah we have two classes together this semester, before I forget she told me to tell you don't be a strange she hasn't changed her number"

"I won't she, Britt, San and Sugar were the only ones not shock when I got into UCONN"

They continue to talk to each other for another hour that day and made plans to meet again. One date lead to another until just before winter break they became a couple official. Then in February things became hacked between exams and then with Jamie being a cheerleader having to travel with the team for March Madness Matt was going stir crazy without his women. That's when it hit him that Jamie was his woman his one and only as his Granddad would say. Matt jump off the bed he know want he had to do and where he had to go.

As Matt walk into the store he begin to remember the talk his Granddad had with him and his cousins.

"Boys we Rutherford men only marry once to our one true love."  
"How will we know when we find our true love"  
"Good question for each of us it different , but one true side is when you put their needs before yours, when you stop thinking about want I need and start thinking about want we need. Also, you will find a way to show the world that you belong to them"

21 March 2013

"May I help you young man" the store owner ask  
"Yes sir do you have a payment plan" Matt ask

"Yes we do may I ask want are you look for"  
"An engagement ring and wedding bands"  
"When are you planning to ask your young lady to marry you"  
"In three years sir after we both graduate but I would like to start pay for the rings now"

"Well son if that's the case we can have a custom made set if you don't find something in the store to your likening. I'm Thomas Barzaghi the owner of the store."

OOOOOOOO

That was the beginning of a long term friendship between Matt and Thomas so much so that Barzaghi sold most of the glee alumni their jewelry. A day after Jamie graduated from UCONN in 2016 he ask her to be his wife she said yes, but made him wait until he returned to school and graduated before she set a date to marry him. On 10th April 2021, they were married at Wadsworth Falls State Park in Connecticut a place they went on many dates. The Park was a couple of blocks from her old job and in between both their universities.

"Aww, aww" came though the baby monitor bring Matt back to the present  
"Coming Tate," Matt said going upstairs to get their youngest. Tate Thomas Rutherford was born on 20th October 2026 the 6 month old is a go-with-the-flow baby he is content to entertain himself. The only time he fuss is when he's hungry, need a diaper change or sick.

Today was a Lady Spa Day something Matt came up with just after the move to LA. So it was just the two of them at home the older boys went out with Bruce Abrams.

OOOOOOOO

Before he even graduated Matt had made a name for himself in the independent film seen and ended up dropping out with one semester left to go. He encourage Jamie to continue her education and turn down modeling jobs that interfered with school hours. He even paid for two of her classes. But she was able to get him to go back to school after Mr. Thomas told her want Matt said that day in the store.

Now Matt is an award winning commercial director, music video director, movie director, screenwriter and entrepreneur. And she is an award winning actress, model, dancer, television personality, entertainment news correspondent. By having such media base carries they were both spending more time away from home then actually in any of their four homes.

Jamie had enough when she work up one morning in their New York condo with Mason their youngest at the time (2) calling his nanny "Mama" and Kira their oldest (9) carrying two cell phones one for friends and the other for family. And Justine their oldest son (6) address her and Matt by their first names. She put her foot down, called Matt and told him they need to fix it.

Matt came home a week later from filming and told her about the school idea. Two months later the three nannies were letting go and they were moving to LA permanently. She got a new job as the LA ET reporter. Yes, they did live on the school grounds like Mike and Tina , but she like the atmosphere.

OOOOOOOO

Now Kira Janessa Rutherford their oldest born on 18th December 2021 barely use her cell unless she was texting her boyfriend Bruce Abrams. Kira is an actress studying at Anew Academy she is dependable, self-disciplined, efficient, ambitious, constantly on the go, and has a lot of plans for the future. And currently mad her parent wouldn't let her spend the summer with either set of grandparents so she could get a driving license like Bruce.

Justine Elias Rutherford born on 3rd May 2024 was now becoming gentlemen he attend St. Sebastian 5-12th. He athletic, confident, daredevil, eats healthy, adaptive, generally happy. He a swimmer and diver who spends his free time dancing and coming up with hip-hop routine's with his parents.

Mason Caleb Rutherford born on 17th July 2028 was now a Mama boy if he wasn't spending time rebuilding computers or coming up with apps he could be found with Jamie. He is conservationist, has a vivid imagination, high academic achiever, and more interested in intellectual pursuits than anything else. He attends Gateway Academy K-12 it's a school for gifted children. He was already in the 8th grade it scared them a little to think at twelve year old he would be going away to college.

Their youngest daughter Rosa "Breezy" Kennedy Rutherford was born on 24th August 2033 was a surprise addition to the family. Alma Lopez had told Jamie she was pregnant , but she didn't believe her. Yeah she had put on a little weight but other than that she didn't have any other symptoms of a pregnant woman. But Alma wouldn't let her do anything unhealthy even went so far as to have the kids spy on her. Finally, having enough Jamie went to the doctor and was stun to find out she was in fact 21 weeks pregnant.

Alma named Breezy she said the child needed a strong name to go with her fiery spirit. Breezy is a little Spitfire she is outgoing, spontaneous, experimental, outspoken, loves a challenge, and adventurous. She attends the early learning center on campus because Jamie and Matt are afraid she will be like her cousin Mia Puckerman. She also a child prodigy like her big brother Mason.

OOOOOOOO

Jamie loves lady spa day with the girls at first it was just her, Tina, Britt, San, Alma, and Kitty. They started bringing their daughters later on after Alma suggest it. Now days she would just take her girls other days like today the group would come.

"Excuses Mrs. Jamie there been a problem with Miss. Breezy" Nykia one of the attended said

"Oh no not again" Jamie said getting up from under the dryer  
"Stay calm Jamie it's probably nothing serious," Tina said  
"Tina right Jamie, Breezy usually on her best behavior here" Kitty said  
"Sannie want are you doing" Britt ask  
"Looking for my cell last time Breezy went off I forgot to tape it for Q"  
"Here San use means it's the newest cell out , and Unique would want to see this too" Kitty said

When they made it to the Mani Pedi area they saw Breezy going off. "You call yourself grown but yet your auguring with a three year old. Because I told you don't forget to tell the Cosmetologists to get your chain hair while she was getting your mustache." Breezy said with her sister and cousin standing behind her.

"Look you little brat I don't know who you think you're talking to..." the woman dress in a thigh hugging mini blue dress that you would see someone ware to a club, not to a day at the spa. There were two other girls with her dress in similar styles

"Oh I know what I'm talking to a wannabe gold digger, but that doesn't excuses the facts that no matter how much you try to dress up and cover your fallows. You will still be a wannabe gold digger"

"How dare you talk..."  
"I dare because for the past 10 minutes, I have watched you show no respect to the staff that works here. Unlike you, they have a real profession and class."

"Why you little ..."  
"¡Ay, no trates de llamar de mi nombre que indigno pedazo de basura."

"Breezy" Jamie called stopping her daughter before she said more. It was times like this she thought Breezy was more Lopez than Montgomery or Rutherford "Yes Mama" Breezy answered never taking her eyes off the wannabe

"This little brat is yours" the woman said not taking a good look at Jamie or group with her, but her friends did. "You need to wash her mouth out soap for the way she spoke to me"

"Excuses me, but my child is not a brat, and I will held the way I dispel my child she shouldn't talk to an adult the way she talk to you."

"I'm just ... your Jamie Rutherford I'm a big fan of yours" the woman said now getting a good look at Jamie, and her friends began to whisper in her ear.

Jamie could tell this was going to be a day when her star power would come in handy, then her cell buzz.

From Q; "That was good tell Breezy she's just given me a good script idea"  
From Cedes; "Don't punish that baby for telling that trash off"  
From Lauran; "Been there, done that will send you the tee shirt"  
From Kurt; "We are still laughing and tell the wannabe friend that orange and blue was last season"

OOOOOOOOO

AN: Google Translate "Oh, No you don't try to call me out of my name, you worthless piece of trash."


End file.
